Conventionally, location of unmapped objects within a defined environment can require traversal of the defined environment to observe a location of the unmapped object and manually document the observed location of the unmapped object. In some instances, sensor systems can be implemented such that unmapped objects can be detected, and in response to detection of the unmapped objects via the sensor system, the location of the unmapped objects can be determined. As one example, radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags can be secured to objects and RFID readers can be distributed throughout the defined environment to read the objects. When locations of objects having RFID tags are unmapped or otherwise unknown, the RFID readers can read the associated RFID tags and can determine the location of the objects based on which of the RFID readers reads the RFID tags.